User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:B1bl1kal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 20:54, December 29, 2010 No need to thank me, buddy. I'm just here to help out anyway I can. & oh yeah, that user page is still actually mine. But it's cool. :) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with Medusa! Now.................... How do you add pictures? I'm glad you asked. Now, all you gotta do is find the right image for certain articles and characters like Medusa for example. Once you got that, you first gotta type in both your User name & password in order to start addin' pictures. Trust me, lots of people done this before on many WIki chapters as well as on Wikipedia itself, crap like that. & then, boom! That's it: you start adding some peoples and do whatever it is you wanna do. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the help and the picture is perfect!!!!! Ah shucks, it was nothin'. I'm just doin' my job preserving the Internet & its pleasures & treasures in any way I can. You're very much welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Black Cat Villains I apologize for spoiling the mood but I don't really see the point of your edits of the black cat villains. What's the point in making Shiki's picture in the template so big? Besides adding Weapon in Power/Skills seems besides the point to me since it's weapon skills that matter. Balthus Dire 16:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I apologize too. It just that you'd always gotta check on the pictures: making sure that none of them are like way too big or way too small. Just the regular, normal like 300px or 250px, whatever. & as for the Powers / Skills / Weapons subsection, It's sorta a policy and it goes with the territory of every villain's page on this Wiki. You understand where I'm gettin', right? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all. Truth to be told, I often check on the pictures myself and I admit that Shiki's was too small. Balthus Dire 17:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) That's right. Enough said, partner. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Message of Thanks I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before but I may as well say it regardless - you really help out with this wiki and as an admin I really appreciate the effort you take not just in your own articles but in improving some of our pre-existing ones. It's great to see postive contributors like yourself helping to make this place grow. Queen Misery 18:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. I loved this wiki as one of my most favorite wikis, especially it has all my favorite bad guys and my favorite bad girls, favorite evil hideouts, and evil weapons and villianous artifacts (Villianous Tools and other Items), and other stuff that brings out the good and bad in me. Besides I'm too already freakin' good with spellin', correct info and most of all, pictures. Lol... Plus it's also totally cool to have fellow postive contributers like you too. We all gotta stick together and make this place grow and glow. Ya know? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm about to add few more Stephen King villains such as Rachal Lang. It's gonna be fun. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Will you stop? I told you once, stop replacing pictures that are already there. I don't mind you adding pictures but stop adding pictures that look the same.William J. Hawkins 18:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm sorry. - Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC)